A New Hope: How It Should Have Been
by Fictionstv
Summary: Various ways A New Hope could have ended that make more sense than the original.  Add your own ending as a review.


"There goes another one?" an Imperial gunner said, concerning an escape pod launched by the Tantiv V.

"Hold your fire, and initiate tractor beam," the Imperial officer ordered.

The escape pod became trapped in the tractor beam, and was brought on board. Meanwhile, Vader was still on the Tantiv V discussing how to proceed with Leia Organa's disappearance. "Lord Vader," an Imperial officer addressed.

"The Death Star plans are not aboard this ship, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard. We have recovered the pod in the docking bay," the officer reported.

"She must have tried to hide the plans in the escape pod. See to it personally commander. There will be no one to stop us this time," Vader ordered.

**The End. **

* * *

**(Granted the above End did not happen)**

On board, the Death Star, Leia Organa was brought before Governor Tarkin. "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board," Leia said derisively.

"Charming to the last," Tarkin smiled. "You don't know how hard it was to sign the order to terminate your life."

"I am surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself," Leia said bravely.

"Princess Leia. Before your execution, I would like you to be my guest in a ceremony that will make this battle station fully operational. No star system will dare oppose the emperor now," Tarkin invited.

"The more you tighten your grip Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers," Leia rebuked.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this battle station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan," Tarkin said confidently.

"No, Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons, you can't possibly…," Leia protested.

"Do you have another target, a military target? Then name the system," Tarkin asked.

Leia looked out the window at her home planet with six billion people residing. "It's on Datooine," Leia admitted finally.

"You see Vader. She can be reasonable. Send scout ships to Datooine, and remain in the system," Tarkin ordered.

"You may take her back to her cell Lord Vader," Tarkin ordered.

* * *

"They found the remains of a rebel base, but it has since been abandoned for some time," an Imperial officer informed Tarkin.

"She lied!" Tarkin said upset.

"I knew she wouldn't consciously betray the rebellion," Vader said calmly.

"Terminate her immediately," Tarkin said angrily.

"She may still be of use to us. Test the Death Star's weapon systems on an uninhabited moon in the Alderaan system," Vader suggested.

"Why not the planet Alderaan itself?" Tarkin asked.

"If we destroy the planet, we lose all leverage of persuasion with her," Vader reasoned.

Tarkin nodded in understanding. "Take her to the bridge for a demonstration."

* * *

Leia was brought back to the bridge. "I don't think you realize the power of this battle station's weapon systems. We will now test its power on a nearby moon," Tarkin informed her.

Leia looked forward unimpressed. "Fire when ready," Tarkin ordered.

The Death Star powered up, and fired on the moon. The beam went straight through the core, and immediately the moon exploded. Leia stared through the window in stunned silence. "The same will happen to Alderaan if you do not give us the location of the rebel base," Tarkin told her.

Leia broke her stare at what had happened. "Six billion Alderaan souls are in your hand princess, as well as the life of your father," Tarkin sneered when referring to Bail Organa.

"Its on the fourth moon of Yavin," Leia said softly.

"Prepare the scouts for Yavin Four," Tarkin ordered. "You better be telling me the truth this time," Tarkin said to Leia.

"Take the princess back to her cell," Tarkin ordered.

When she was gone, Vader and Tarkin remained on the bridge. "Should we test the weapon on Alderaan?" Vader wondered.

"No, the outcry among the star systems will cause even more chaos and rebellion in the empire. We have what we want. If she lied a second time, we will destroy the planet.

* * *

"Scout ships have evidence of an active rebel base on the fourth moon of Yavin," an Imperial officer informed Tarkin.

"Good, send a Star Destroyer fleet to escort the Death Star to Yavin Four," Tarkin ordered.

"Why bring the fleet?" Vader asked.

"I am well aware of the weaknesses on this battle station. At all times, I want a fleet to defend the Death Star until these weaknesses are dealt with," Tarkin reasoned.

"We have captured a freighter headed towards the planet," an officer reported through a com link.

"They must be here to deliver the plans to the princess," Vader assumed.

"Destroy the freighter, so it cannot leave, and then search thoroughly for the pilot and passengers," Tarkin ordered.

Tarkin then turned to Vader. "Execute the princess, before these rebels get to her."

Vader nodded, and then quickly left the room.

**The End **

* * *

**(Granted the 1st and 2nd End did not happen)**

"They're tracking us. That's the only explanation for the ease of our escape," Leia said to Han.

"Not this ship sister," Han doubted.

"Well, what if she's right," Luke piped in.

Han considered the idea, he didn't like the idea of being tracked. "I have an old friend of mine, who could help find it, and repair the ship."

"Where?" Leia asked skeptically.

"Lando," Han murmured.

"The Lando system?" Leia asked confused.

"No, he's not a system. He's a man. Lando and I go way back," Han said nostalgically.

The Millennium Falcon went on a course to Cloud City. Once there, Han, Chewbacca, Leia, and Luke were treated by Lando. Han received his reward through an electronic transfer to his account on Cloud City by the Rebel Alliance. Luke and Leia took a transport to Yavin Four, and the droids were transported to another planet where R2D2's transmissions could be sent to several rebel ships all going on different routes, that would then go to Yavin Four. Han then retreated from Cloud City, just as Vader arrived to torture Lando, and leave a garrison in the city.

**The End. **

* * *

**(Granted the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd End did not happen)**

The Death Star was closing in on the rebel base on Yavin Four. "We should begin evacuations," the rebel leader said. "We can have hope that our pilots will succeed, but if they don't, we are all that is left," the rebel leader said to everyone.

Transport ships immediately left Yavin Four just as the Death Star took aim.

**The End **

* * *

**(Granted the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and possibly 4th End did not happen)**

"This is Gold Leader. Take care of those fighters, before we enter the trench," Gold Leader ordered.

"Roger Gold Leader," Wedge said in reply.

X-wing fighters immediately targeted Vader's ship and the two Tie fighter escort. "What!" Vader shouted, as he was hit continuously. Suddenly the three Tie fighters were destroyed. "Gold Leader, you are clear to proceed over," Wedge radioed.

The Y-wing fighter group went through the trench, and then fired into the Death Star's reactor hole.

**The End**


End file.
